Transformers Constellation (2015)
Transformers Constellation Transformers Constellation is a feature length stop motion film created by JackTheAnimator4972 The planning of the production began late 2013 after the acquiring of the figure and protagonist Sandstorm, Casting for the movie began on July 13th, several months after the script had been written and the results were posted the following month The script had concluded to 86 pages after many changes were made recently, Filming began on the 26th of June The first official teaser trailer for the production was released on the 29th of October and the 1st official full length trailer was released on the 2nd of July, a year after the beginning of the production, This film is based on the original Transformers history with a bit of a twist The feature length film was release on the 25th of December 2015, just over 2 years after production began. All original music was composed by Michael Jorns Film Synopsis Sandstorm flies across the wastelands of Pluto and contacts Optimus Prime, informing him that he received intel that the Decepticons plan to advance their forces on Earth, reasons unknown. Optimus Prime informs Sandstorm to return to base and they plan their attack on the Decepticon headquarters. At the Decepticon base, Cyberfire returns to brief his commanders after spying on the Autobots and discovering their plans. Starscream states that Prime has become quite predictable and that the element of surprise is in their favour. Sandstorm and Drift speed across the wastelands towards the Decepticon base, when they arrive they sight 2 Eradicons guarding their entrance, Sandstorm suggests using a gun however Drift refuses as it reminds him of his days as the Decepticon 'Deadlock', he then uses his speed attack to dispose of the Eradicons quickly. Sandstorm and Drift enter the base and find the Decepticon's ship 'The Nemesis', they then plant explosives to prevent the launch of the Decepticon army. Drift contacts Optimus Prime, who is waiting with the other Autobots to prepare their attack. The Eradicons attack the Autobot just as they launch their attack on the base. The alarm goes off signalling Sandstorm and Drift to escape, however they are caught by more Eradicons and they instantly open fire on them, Sandstorm returns fire but receives heavy damage, blinding him. Drift is then also taken down but does not receive as much severe damage. After there is no sign of Sandstorm and Drift, Optimus orders Kup to find them, Kup enters the base and finds Drift where he then shoots a pillar, causing it to fall, bringing down the roof. Though he cannot see Sandstorm attempts to drive out but is trapped beneath the debris, Drift insists that they find Sandstorm, however Kup drags Drift out, leaving Sandstorm behind. After believing that Kup succeeded, Optimus orders the Autobots to fallback, after they escape Optimus discovers that Sandstorm was left behind. When they return to base, Drift instantly punches Kup and presses a blade to his neck, Optimus stops Drift and tells him and the others to leave him to speak to Kup alone. Optimus informs Kup that though they failed, "every life saved is a victory" and sought out find Sandstorm. The Eradicons find Sandstorm, still in vehicle mode and in stasis lock, beneath the debris and they bring him to Starscream. When they bring Sandstorm to Starscream, he orders the Eradicons to dispose of him Cast Members Autobots: *Sandstorm voiced by Jack Buttrum *Drift voiced by Drew Merkel *Optimus Prime voiced by Jason Goodchild *Kup voiced by Mason Brown *Cliffjumper voiced by James Pooser *Springer voiced by Matthew Cuff *Jazz voiced by Justice Harris Decepticons: *Shockwave voiced by Drew Merkel *Starscream voiced by Collin Wheeler *Cyberfire voiced by Jackson Snell *Knockout voiced by Jason Goodchild *Eradicons voiced by Eddie Hernandez Humans: *Shane Daniels voiced by Jack Buttrum *Jennifer Smith voiced by Laila Berzins *General Brian Collins voiced by Tom Willis TBA: *Secret Character #1 voiced by Jason Goodchild *Secret Character #2 voiced by Drew Merkel *Secret Character #3 voiced by Jack Buttrum Information: *The inspiration for Shockwave being the leader of the Decepticons came from Overlord's command from the IDW Comic "Last Stand Of The Wreckers" *The character Cyberfire has been mistaken as Bumblebee, which is understandable since the DOTM Cyberfire Bumblebee figure was used, Cyberfire has been written to be an evil clone of Bumblebee who came to be from one of Wheeljack's failed cloning experiments, because of the experiment failure his armor is made of pure matter, enabling him to create stabbing objects and other weapons, the inspiration for these qualities came from the T-1000 from Terminator 2